A surround sound system includes multiple speakers for reproducing an audio source for a listener (e.g., user). A typical surround sound system may include front, rear, or side speakers arranged to create the perception of sound coming from any direction in a horizontal plane around the listener. An immersive sound system may include speakers above or below a listener's ears, which may be used to create the perception of sound coming from any location around the listener.
Surround or immersive sound systems may be able to localize a sound to a particular point in a room, and typically localize sound at a “sweet spot” or primary listening position, which describes a listener's physical position that localizes the reproduced sound at the location of the listener's ears. However, such systems are unable place a sound in a position relative to listeners in various positions. For example, sound that is localized to the right of one listener may be localized to the left of another listener. This room-specific localization may reduce the number of positions where listeners can be seated. What is needed is an improved system for reproducing surround sound at various listener positions.